Epifanía
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus se siente viejo, inútil y sin algo importante que contar. Un deseo reprimido, lo marca. lo revive. Dulce epifanía en cuerpo de mujer. Dulce mujer en cuerpo de diosa.


Bueno, este es un fan fic desligado un poco de la votación, pero que tuve ganas de hacer. Lo narraré en primera persona y como jamás lo he hecho, espero que quede bien. Besos y saludos.

**EPIFANÍA**

Personaje: Severus S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas. Lo demás, pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Estoy paranoico, creo ya que es momento de retirarme. Veo luces de colores, escucho voces en susurro y ¡Me duermo más temprano cada vez! ¡Ya no resisto una tonta fiesta! Me siento viejo, e inútil; sin un amor y sin un motivo por el que vivir. ¡No pensaba terminar como Dumbledore, con aquella larga barba que seguro, me hará resbalar! Componer mi epitafio es bien sencillo "Nací en tal fecha y morí en otra" No tengo nada que contar y eso me enloquece.

Me río cuando "escucho" los pensamientos, golpeando mi mente. ¡Todo complicado! ¡Enloquezco más si lo hago fácil! ¡Enloquezco más si me digo que no tengo ningún interés por ti!

Allí cuando te sientas, en ese mismo puesto donde yo me siento de vez en cuando. Mátame si quieres, pero dudo que me veas ceder ante tus caprichos. Eres apenas una pequeña inmadura, que no sabe nada acerca de nada. ¡No sabes nada de mí!

Yo creía en las señales, pero lo que tú haces es indecente. E un acto en mi contra. Tu sonrisa sólo me dice, lo mal que estoy creyéndome superior. Tu largo e incontrolado cabello; tan sólo me dice cuanto me gusta. Tus ojos claros y pequeños, tan sólo me dicen que te creo menos que "Sangre Sucia" o Sabelotodo. Que frente a ti estoy desarmado. Juega con eso, juega un rato más.

Es suficiente con que Potter, quiera probar su "superioridad" con que tú ahora quieras, probarme tu amor. Es suficiente, con oír a Potter en boca de todos, como para tener que ver tu boca también.

Epifanía, divinidad que no sé de donde has salido. ¡Gryffindor es el nido de los idiotas! Quizás entre tanta porquería, has salido tú para limpiar ese nombre. Pero, vieja regla que tal vez tú no conoces. Gryffindor y Slytherin no se mezcla, son como un Veritaserum y una culpa.

Creo que estoy paranoico, cuando sonríes, cuando creo que está dirigido hacia mi persona. ¿Cómo sonreírme cuando yo te insulto? ¿Cómo sonreírme cuando lo único que veo en ti, son los defectos?

Aún así me insistes. Me quedé dormido sobre mi escritorio, por que intentabas visitarme en mis sueños. ¿No sabes lo que es un "no"?

La epifanía es realidad ahora. Estás aquí en mi despacho, pidiéndome que te explique una poción que tú perfectamente conoces. ¿Por qué me engañas? ¿Por qué te soy tan divertido? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Aparte del cabello grasoso del que tanto Potter y Weasly, se burlan?

Sonríes como tonta, cuando un frasco se ha caído al suelo ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te has juntado con Longbottom otra vez? ¿No sabes que la idiotez se contagia?

Sigues allí parada, avanzas y yo retrocedo nervioso. Quiero quejarme, quiero decirte que odio todo, pero tú me acallas con un dedo en mis labios. ¡Juro que nunca tuve tanto miedo! ¡Siquiera cuando el señor tenebroso estuvo parado frente a mí!

Me dices que todo es fácil, que todo lo que quieres es que yo sea tuyo. Tonta, yo no soy de nadie. Ni siquiera de la marca que llevo en el brazo.

No me necesitas te digo en medio de tu dedo, pero tú me respondes otra cosa que no entiendo. ¡Esos eran los susurros que escuchaba! ¡Ya me creía loco!

Ámame, ámame me pides y yo sigo negándome. Tu dedo acaricia mis labios, resecos contra tu piel suave y delicada. ¿Cómo se siente?

Parece que te gusta, sonríes más aún ¡Deja de enseñarme tus dientes! Caminas más hacia mí, como si fuera posible. Es complicado, creo que estoy paranoico.

"Estupidez" intento decir, pero tus labios se desbocan en los míos y me obligas a sostener tu cadera para que puedas alcanzarme. ¡Controladora, no ves que puede terminar de gustarme!

"Tonto" Susurras en mis labios, tu aliento chocando contra el mío. Algo complicado pero tan placentero. ¡Has calentado esta fría mazmorra!

"¡50 puntos me...!" y otro beso tuyo me acalla. Es pequeño, pero qué sustancioso. Siento que me desvío, que pierdo mi meta. Mi meta es alejarte de mí y es poco lo que consigo. Me haces tan ¡Insano!

"Peligroso" Respondo, este encuentro es tan peligroso. Tú tan pequeña, yo ya mayor. ¿Qué puede resultar? ¡Una violación. Azkaban como plato fuerte! No, estás muy equivocada. Para allá no voy yo.

Aún así quieres que te toque, quieres que yo termine desesperándome y luego ya no te deje ir. Me repites que quieres que te ame, ¡Y no quieres separar tus labios de mí! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ves en mí que te gusta?

Lo que sientes, eso me recorre. Sin quererlo, mi mano está allí en tu cadera ¡Lo siento Granger, si se durmió, perdió! Comienzo mi deseado recorrido por tus curvas. No sé si Weasley o Potter te han tocado ya, pero yo aún te creo tan virgen como mi epifanía.

Te muevo, te amoldo a mi gusto y a ¡Ti te gusta! ¿Por qué no corres? ¿Por qué no vas y me denuncias con Dumbledore? ¿Dónde están tus principios? Ah, los has dejado dentro de tu baúl al venir.

Te beso, te separo de mí y te vuelvo a besar ¿Respiraste? Muy bien ¿Quieres otro beso? No te hagas tanto de rogar que se hará aburrido.

¡Esos cabellos! ¡Qué delicia! Suaves y rizados. ¡Provoca jugar con ellos! y eso te hace reír. Siento que ya nada me importa y abro tu blusa con cierta emoción. ¿Qué me voy a encontrar allí? ¿Cómo eres en realidad?

No sé que pensar, allí cuando te miro. Bajo un hermoso sostén negro, están dos hermosos senos, sonrojados y erectos ante mis caricias. ¿Por qué te escondes tanto?

Me creo paranoico, cuando siento que el sujetador me llama. Lo dejo caer y te contemplo. ¡Eres tan hermosa y aún joven! ¡Ojala todos corriésemos tu suerte!

Como si fuesen mi alimento en años, me cierno sobre tus senos con mucha calma. Los beso, los acaricio con mi lengua. ¡Te estás sonrojando! ¡Te estás calentando cada vez más! Creo que alguien lo notará, en cuanto abramos la puerta y ese vapor brote.

Me presionas para que esté más cerca de ti y juegas con mis cabellos. ¿Son muy grasosos para tus delicadas manos? He terminado de marcar mi territorio en tu pecho y quiero que eso suceda en tu vientre. Tan delicado y liso. ¿Acaso haces algún tipo de ejercicio? ¡Qué hermoso es!

Subo la cabeza, cuando me halas por las solapas de mi camisa y allí es cuando noto todo lo que he hecho. Colocas tus brazos alrededor de mi nuca y comienzas a desabrocharme la túnica. ¿Segura que quieres ver que hay abajo? No soy como tú. Ya lo verás.

Sonríes, ante mi expresión, cuando ya es mi camisa la que cae. Mi pecho, está cruzado por cicatrices y allí estás viendo mi marca tenebrosa. ¿En qué parte doy más miedo? Sí, ya sé que parezco un mapa.

No puedes alcanzarme, así que te siento en mi escritorio. Allí, besas mi cuello. Allí cepillas con tus labios mi pecho. Muerdes mis pezones y siento que voy a enloquecer y seré un hombre medieval. ¿Has practicado? Me pregunto.

Ya soy un mayor y lo puedes evidenciar, en mis vellos ya descoloridos. Pero bien, eso no te importa y no te evita el seguir. Quieres desabrocharme el pantalón. Pero no; yo quiero tu falda primero.

Me gusta la idea de las faldas, ahora sí ¡Son tan fáciles de quitar! Me dedico a desabrochártela mientras tú, contraes tus piernas ¿Te dio pudor, Granger? Mi epifanía no se acaba sino hasta que yo quiero.

"Todo lo que quiero es a ti" Suspiro, ya ni sé lo que digo. Allá va tu falda, y pronto tu braguita caerá junto a ella. ¿Qué tanto te ocultas y cubres, si eres perfecta? Veme a mí, que ni todo el negro me sirve.

"Tantos a quien amar y me escoges a mí" Me quejo, ¿Por qué lo hago? Me sonríes otra vez y me cierras los labios en un beso. Está bien, te lo buscaste. Dejo caer tus bragas ya un tanto húmedas y cálidas. De improvisto, mi dedo entra en ti.

Te retuerces, te sostengo para evitar que caigas sobre lo que está en el escritorio ¿Te parecerá cómodo después? Tiemblas entre mis brazos. Tu espina dorsal yo la recorro con mis dedos. No puedes soportarlo más y gimes, mis dedos húmedos de ti salen de tus piernas. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

"No es fácil" Te digo, cuando la conciencia me golpea una vez más, pero tú sigues sin oírme. Allí te expones, sin pudores ante mí. Me quieres allí, uniéndome a ti. Pues bien, tengo que ceder a tus presiones ¿Qué más me queda?

Me quito el cinturón, me desabrocho el pantalón y sosteniéndote, entro en ti. ¡Así es como tú te sientes! ¡Así es como eres! ¡Por eso no te conocía tan bien! Dejas escapar un suspiro y me pregunto si te estoy haciendo daño. Bueno, eres pequeña en comparación conmigo.

Te mueves con agilidad, yo sólo te dejo. Siente como quieras. Yo, prefiero sostenerte, prefiero que tu piel cree los orgasmos para mí. Y eso hace. ¡Cómo atacas! Creo que desfalleceré, pero ¡Qué bien te siento! Voy más profundo y allí te retuerces. Lo siento en la mano que te sostiene. No te aguantas, y me llamas. Me pronuncias y suena tan sexy. Estás húmeda, cálida ¡Dios santo, esa imagen quedará grabada en mi! Tan apretada, yo tan fantasioso, quiero presionarme más y arranco de ti un ruidoso gemido. ¡Epifanía!

Cierras tus piernas alrededor de mí y por un momento, me siento preso. Tus manos tratan de sostenerse de mi cadera, pero entre mis movimientos y los tuyos; se te resbalan ¡Sí Hermione!

"Créeme" susurras, ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Qué esto quieres? Mira en lo que te has convertido. Aunque, ya me lo imaginaba. Demasiado recatada.

Vuelves a temblar y casi te me escapas. Te pido disculpas, pero sólo me besas una y otra vez. Te busco, me recibes, me buscas y te beso. Me está empezando a gustar.

Ya no puedo, ya veo luces de colores ¡Esas eran las famosas luces! Entonces no estoy viejo, aunque pronto me pones fuera de mis límites. Mis piernas tiemblan, me caeré y te arrastraré conmigo. Un poco más y allí estás gimiendo mi nombre, mientras yo muero en ti humedeciéndote. Me retraigo hasta que descansamos en el escritorio, besándonos hasta que también muera en tus labios. Y así es, estoy durmiendo contigo.

Epifanía, dulce niña que haces que todo funcione en mí. Que haces que ya no sea tan viejo ¡Que no le gane años a Dumbledore! Mi epitafio ahora es tan emocionante. Déjame decirte cuanto te necesito cerca, pero ya no me oyes, estás durmiendo. Descuida, ya me oirás mañana cuando te castigue.

Bueno, espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M'S


End file.
